I didn't ask to be here
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: Emotional and physical abuse. Abandonment... Bruised and broken, Timmy Turner arrives in front of a house after he is physically abused. A house which could hold a Safe Haven, or Damnation. Then the redhead, that had been the bane of his existance opens the door. Did he choose right? Or did he choose wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **I** Am going to start out by saying this story is one of the saddest I will write. Because of the situation. But being the saddest, means that it'll have major ups.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Timmy's PoV )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** is face throbbed, and his chest felt like it was on fire. His jaw throbbed. He could only see out of one of his eyes. Tears burned and blurred the vision of the one he could see out of. As he tried to wipe the moisture away, he stumbled across the lawns of people he didn't even know. He wasn't even sure if he was going in the right direction. He couldn't tell if he was heading towards a safe haven, or if he was heading into damnation. All that mattered was the he keep running, as he had for what felt like hours. Though in reality it had only been a few minutes. If even that long.

He tripped over something. Maybe a toy some child left out in his or her yard, a hose that hadn't been wound back up, or could have even been one of those solar lights, that hardly seemed to work, that lined some walkways. He didn't care what it was, as he hit the ground and rolled twice, coming to rest on his stomach. His breathing shuttered as he pushed himself up with his arms. Someone asked if he was alright. He couldn't even answer them without sounding like a child. He was so upset he couldn't even speak, or couldn't speak without sobbing, and he sure didn't want some stranger to watch him break down. So instead he wiped the tears out of the eye he could hardly see with, pushed himself off the ground and continued running, leaving the person to wonder what had happened to him. This strange boy who stumbled onto their lawn, that had been so beaten and bruised. To wonder where he was going, or where he was running from... or more likely, from whom he was running from.

Still he continued, the one eye he could see out of, blurring with tears. What choice did he have? He could turn around... face what he was running from, or he could continue until he stood in front of a house, a house that could be considered both a safe-haven and damnation. When he finally stopped, he looked up at the house of Safe Damnation... wondering... which fate was better. To return, to what he knew was waiting for him. Or, he could go closer... into what he didn't know. Was what he was running from, better than what could be ahead.

He walked closer to the house, deciding to take the risk, only managing to trip over something that made a large banging sound, he didn't care what it was. He righted himself, and tried to straighten his clothing best he could. He didn't know what he looked like. Only that his left eye was swollen shut, and he could barely see with the other. The dull ache in his jaw reminded him that at least one tooth was missing, he remembered the sight and sound of that small white object hitting the wood floor, after he had spat it out. He hadn't looked, but he knew his body would be starting to bruise in the shape of boot prints, or at least partial ones. He didn't know for sure, but he thought that his nose might be broken.

He heard the shuttering sound of his breathing, that was mixed with sobs that he was trying to hold back. He was fifteen now, he shouldn't be crying, not like this. A few steps brought him closer to the house that he had ran to, the house that was his last hope. Another step forward, then he took a step back as the outside light came on. Then the door opened. A redhead stood in the doorway, wearing what he thought might be pajamas, though he couldn't see well enough to be sure. She turned her attention to him standing in her yard. This girl had been the bane of his existence. They had never seen eye to eye. But he wasn't here to see her... No. He was here to see her sister. The girl that had become his best friend. His best friend, that he had hidden from her what had been going on. He'd never wanted to tell her what had been happening, had been too ashamed of it, but he had no where else to turn. He needed to talk to Tootie.

"Twerp! What the hell..." She sounded agitated, she had always sounded that way when she spoke to him, or anyone that she had babysat for. The only difference this time was when she stopped mid-sentence as he stepped closer and into the light. He didn't intend for the sight of him to quiet her. He only had stepped closer so he could answer. He thought that if he spoke softly he could hide the quiver in his voice, that he could hide the tear in the pain. But when she continued, he noticed that she no longer sounded agitated. That she sounded... somewhat concerned. It was confusing for him, "...happened to you?"

"I-I uh... I j-just wan-wanted t-to t-talk to To-Tootie." He couldn't keep his voice from breaking. He had been sure, if he got closer and spoke softer, that he'd be able to hide it, seems he was wrong. So he was sure she heard something wrong with it.

"Come on in," The redhead still sounded concerned, but then again, he couldn't see very well out of the one eye that he could see with, so he couldn't tell if she looked concerned. The redhead had been known to fool people with her voice. But he was lead in, and winced when he sat on the couch, the muscles in his chest and back burned more as he used them to sit down, then returned to just a dull throb after they were able to relax. "Tootie isn't here. She'll be back Sunday. But Timmy, what the hell happened to you? One of those bullies beat you up?"

"Uh... I... I ca-can't say... I ju-just need t-to talk to Tootie." He wished that he didn't sound like some child. He wished it was just a bully, a bully he could have handled, he could have told someone, and someone could fix it. This? He wasn't sure how he could fix this, which was why he was here to talk with Tootie. He'd hoped that she'd be able to help him figure something out. Vicki just looked at him, obviously not taking what he said for an answer, or at least an acceptable answer to her, the answer that she wanted anyways. But what was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to just tell her? Tell her something that he hadn't even told Tootie, who was his best friend, about what had been happening. That, ever since his father lost his job, he'd been drinking a lot? That, his father got mad a lot? That, for the past few months, his father had been taking it out on him? That, before he could hide all the bruises? But this time... it was really bad. He wouldn't be able to hide these.

"Don't give me that shit. Tell me what happened." her voice was stern, and caused him to flinch. It had almost the same tone that his father had gotten. The same tone she had used when he was a child... a younger child, that is. What was he supposed to do?

"Y-You wouldn't understand!" Timmy's voice raised, though not in anger, but in desperation. She couldn't understand, she wouldn't be able to understand what was going on. Her family, loved her. It had even come to a shock to him when he had found out. Her family who had once feared their daughter, loved her. Once they accepted Vicki, for who she had been, Vicki had mellowed out around them. It seemed all she had really wanted was to be accepted and understood. After that, she had lost most of her bite... Most of it.

"Oh and Tootie could?" She had a point. Tootie wouldn't be able to understand, but she was his best friend, and the person he should be able to trust above everyone else. Actually, Tootie was the only person he had left to trust. The people he should be able to trust more than anyone else... One left, and the other... was the cause of everything.

"Fine!" Timmy half yelled, half sobbed. He had no choice, he had to say something before he lost his nerve. He had to ask the person that he'd once considered an enemy for help. He had to show Vicki... had to show her, because she wouldn't believe otherwise. Who would believe that his father... usually dimwitted, and relaxed, could do... this to his own son? "I can't hide it anymore..."

 **AVAVA**

 **( Vicki's PoV )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"F** ine! I can't hide it anymore..." Timmy pulled off his shirt, revealing various bruises to her. Bruises that had been accumulated over time. Some were yellowing, that had all but vanished, to the new purplish bruises that were developing on his chest and stomach, that were boot shaped. She sucked in her breath. She'd threatened the boy countless times when she had babysat him. But she never actually hurt him. And no way in hell could she have done this to the boy, or anyone. She looked at this teen boy. A boy that despite being fifteen, was still so much smaller than the other boys. His eye was swollen shut. He had dried blood under his nose, and ran down his chin that had stained the collar of his shirt. Given the sound of his voice, it sounded like at least one tooth was missing, or his nose was broken... maybe both. Back to the bruises, it was hard to tell if the boy's chest was pale or tan, it all looked black and blue, and yellow.

"He won't stop!" She could hear the desperation, the pleading in his voice. Something that she never thought she'd hear from him. No, not from this one. Pleading from the boy that never backed down? Not like this. He had come here for help from her sister. Now he stood before her... once left with no other option... and it sounded like he was begging for her help. But that still didn't answer the question about who was hurting him, and she couldn't help... if she didn't know. "I-I just...can't, na-not anymore... I just... I just... can't. Not anymore. I need help..."

"Who?" The desperation in the boy's voice... the pleading. The fact that he was begging her for help. The sight of him broken and bruised and swollen, made her angry. More angry than she had ever felt before... and that was saying something. That was saying a lot. She wanted to break the person that had done this... that had broken this boy. Odd and strange feelings to her. She have never felt... protective... not about anyone. Maybe family... but not anyone else.

"My dad..." His voice was soft. Most of the anger ran out of her... not that she wasn't angry... It shocked her, she wasn't sure if she heard him right. Mr. Turner didn't seem to be that kind of man... even so. How could he do this? How could he do this to his own son? How the hell could anyone do this to anyone?

"Your father?" She had to ask... she had to be sure. Timmy nodded to her question, Mr. Turner did this? He hadn't seemed like a violent man. Actually he seemed rather dimwitted and carefree if she remembered right. Not that he couldn't, or wouldn't do this. The boy before her, he had been many things, but a liar was not one of them.

"H-He drinks. Ever since he l-lost his job." Timmy just seemed to melt to his knees, then rested his hands against the floor. "I d-don't wa-want to live like this... I can't."

"I... Uh..." What was she supposed to do? She had never been in a situation like this. Was she supposed to treat his wounds? Take him to the hospital? Call the police? Her mother, she would call her mother. She gently helped Timmy up, afraid that if she touched him too hard that she'd add to the bruises that covered the boy already, "Sit here... I have to... I need to..." What could she do? Damn it! What could she do... who could tell her? Who could... "Let me call my mom."

She took another look at the boy, who now had pulled his legs up to his chest, as he sat on the couch. This once strong willed boy that took everything she threw at him and bounced back without a care... almost without a care. He was falling apart right in front of her, and she didn't know what she was supposed to be doing. In all of her eighteen years, she was sure she'd never witnessed anything that made her more sad, and angry at the same time. She dialed the number to her mom's cell phone.

"Vicki? You don't normally call. Is everything alright?" Her mother's voice came from the other end of the phone. A voice that sounded like Heaven at the moment. Okay, where should she start?

"Uh... No. Everything's not alright. I... I need advice." She looked over to the boy again, and felt her heart cracking. Not something she was used to. Of course she had feelings like everyone else... but this... this was so much more... she didn't even know what to call it. Then asked for something she had never asked for... not even asked... as she said it, she felt the pleading in her voice. "I need help."

"What's wrong? What do you need help with? Advice about what?" Her mother sounded more than concerned... of course she did. Victoria Summers had asked someone for help. Not even asked... she pleaded for help.

"One of the boys I babysat for. Tootie's friend, Timmy. He... he came over here. To talk to-to Tootie. He was all beaten up and bruised, one of his eyes is swollen shut, there's blood on his mouth and shirt. I pestered him into telling me what happened. I assumed it had been some bully... so you know me, I push until I get an answer. But he said it was his dad. When he took off his shirt to show me... Mom I could SEE bruises, in the shape of boot prints... and it's not the first time. They're... they're everywhere. And I just... I just don't know what to do." Vicki could feel her throat tightening.

"Vicki. Just... keep him there, don't let him go home. Just... clean off the blood. Get him some of your sister's clothes, have him take a warm bath... we're coming home." She heard her mother talking to someone in the background... she couldn't quite make it out... it was muffled, like her hand was over the phone. "Just... don't let him leave."

Tootie and her parents were supposed to visit some water park this weekend and stay in a hotel during that time. Vicki would have gone too, if water parks had been her thing. But she burned easily, and didn't much care for all the people in the water. They had just left earlier today... she couldn't let them give that up. "You don't have to give up the weekend... I'll just..." She had to admit, that she didn't actually know what to do. "I'll just...

"We can go another weekend. I'm sure Tootie won't care, not when she finds out her friend needs help. And your father... well he didn't actually want to come." Her and her father had the same skin complexion, which meant they both burned easily in the sun. No point in arguing then.

"Alright... I guess I'll... I'll see you in a couple hours." She hung up the phone and looked at Timmy again, who was still had his legs curled up to his chest. She walked over to him, kneeling in front of him. "Timmy?" He looked up and she held out her hand, which he hesitantly took. "Come with me, let me get you cleaned up some. Then you can take a bath. Tootie and my parents are coming back."

"Really?" He sounded shocked, maybe a little hopeful. Then again, until recently, Timmy's parents all but ignored his existence, only now one of them realized he'd make a good punching bag.

"Yeah." She lead him to the bathroom, cleaned up his mouth and nose. Then started the water as she went to get Timmy a change of clothing. Him and Tootie were about the same size, except she had wider hips. He'd just have to wear a belt. Or hold up his pants.

When she walked back in Timmy was already in the tub, and didn't seem to care that he was on display for her. But then she realized why he didn't seem to care. It was that his eyes were closed, or well at least the one he could open was closed. His breathing was calm and even... as if... That fool couldn't sleep in the tub! Why kind of idiot goes to sleep in the tub, she asked herself, then tried to remind herself, of what he had went through.

"Timmy, wake up!" She looked away as he realized he was naked and she was there. "You can't sleep in the tub. You'll drown."

"O-okay."

"So you won't sleep? I don't want to. But I'll stay in here if you aren't sure." She really didn't want to watch him take a bath. She didn't want to see the boy she babysat wash himself... actually he wasn't washing himself, the warm water was supposed to help relax his muscles. Muscles that no doubt would be tight from the adrenaline, and him running here. It turned out he wasn't sure, so she sat on the toilet, facing away from the tub, with it's curtain drawn closed, as she made idol chit-chat with the boy to make sure he stayed awake.

 **AVAVA**

 **T** immy had fallen asleep a couple of times while in the bath, which of course she fixed by calling his name over and over until he answered. Then once he wanted to come out, she left the bathroom for him to dry off and change into Tootie's pants and shirt, and a pair of her own boxers. Sometimes Vicki wore boxers and a t-shirt to bed, so she was glad she had something he could wear. He damn sure wouldn't have appreciated the selection Tootie had grown accustom too... when it came to underwear, that is. Though... another day... she would have found it amusing to give him a pair of her sister's panties to wear. But today... that... humor, didn't seem so funny.

 **AVAVA**

 **S** he wasn't exactly sure how she had ended up in the position she was in, when her parents arrived home a little after midnight. But she was sitting on the couch, Timmy's head in her lap, and her slowly rubbing his back with one hand, while holding a book in the other. Of course when they walked in, they were all shocked. With good reason. She was not cuddly and nice by nature. Which should have shown them how much this threw her off stride.

"Shh!" Vicki hissed quietly as Tootie walked in and had started to say something much too loud. "You'll wake him up."

"Vicki... sweetie." Her mom started, which usually meant she was trying to figure out how to say something that she was sure that Vicki wouldn't like. "We have to wake him up. So we can see... I can't help, if I don't know what's wrong."

"Okay... Okay, I know, I know. Sorry. It's just... I'm feeling a little pro... I'll wake him up. Timmy. Timmy, Tootie and my parents are here." He stirred a bit, then finally sat up, realizing that his head was on her lap. "My laps not lava, you know." Vicki muttered.

"Are... are you alright Timmy?" Tootie asked quietly. Maybe Tootie was being quieter from when she had hissed at her. She didn't know.

"I don't know." Timmy's voice was still slightly slurred from sleep... or his missing tooth... or a combination of everything.

She couldn't stand the look in his eyes when the questions started. She kept her eye on the tears welling in the corners of his eyes, as he explained what his father had done to him. A sadness in his eyes as he showed them the spot his tooth was missing from. His eye, it told it's own story. But it was the look of humiliation on his face when he was asked to pull up his shirt that made her angry. It wasn't at her family... well not completely. They needed to see what was wrong, to be able to help. But it just infuriated her that along with everything else that Timmy had had to deal with, that he had to be humiliated as well. She reached over and lowered his shirt in a swift movement causing everyone to jump a bit.

"That's enough!" Vicki snapped, shocking everyone in the room, yet again. "You've seen the bruises. You... don't need to stare at them. Just tell me how to fix them." This shocked even her.

"Sweetie... You can't fix them. They're bruises. Only time can fix them. But the eye. Tootie go get a wash cloth with some ice in it, then bring it out here." She knew that... she knew that she couldn't just magically fix the bruises... but she had hoped. Really hoped. Then she watched as her mother and father spoke in whispers for a few moments. Tootie had returned and handed the cloth-wrapped ice to Timmy, who held it to his eye. "First things first, we'll go to bed. Tomorrow we'll figure out what to do next. Alright?"

Everyone agreed but her, though she didn't voice it. She wanted to help him now. Wanted something to be done right then. Tootie and her parents went up stairs while she still sat on the couch next to Timmy. She made him lay back down, and use her thigh as a pillow. She rubbed his back softly out of instinct more than anything else. She had always read that it was soothing. And Timmy really needed something that was soothing. She didn't know where this caring side of her was coming from, but it seemed every bit as aggressive as her meaner side. She tensed up as she felt Timmy's body shake, before she heard him crying.

"I-I don't w-want to live like th-this anymore." He muttered softly before falling asleep. How many nights had he gone to sleep, hoping that he wouldn't wake up the next morning, she wondered as she rubbed his back softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**AVAVA**

 **( Vicki's PoV )**

 **VAVAV**

 **T** he next morning came the real issue. Her and her parents had talked, while Tootie had occupied Timmy in her room. It seemed there didn't seem to be many choices at their disposal. Her mother had tried calling Mrs. Turner, only to find out that she had left town over a month ago. Seems Timmy had been told that she was going out of town for work, but when her mother had called where Mrs. Turner worked, she had quit her job, but had left a number. It seemed that Mrs. Turner had went to live with her parents, and didn't plan on coming back. Which infuriated Vicki even more. If she left her husband because of the abuse and anger issues, why did she leave her only son? Did she forget he existed? Or did she hope that while he was beating on Timmy, he wouldn't notice she was gone until it was too late? Either way... she felt so angry. And not the normal anger she was used to. This anger just made her sad. So very sad.

Then they talked about calling the police. Which would get Timmy out of harm's way, but since he was still a minor, he would be placed in the foster system, causing him to have to leave everyone that he knew... and that still did care for him, and be placed in a completely foreign setting, which might cause him to spiral into depression. Her mother and father, both, were already worried about Timmy's mental health. And she really didn't want to bring up what he'd said last night. That might cause a whole new set of issues.

Taking him to the hospital would bring up the same chances, since it would be them bringing him in and not his parents. They could lie about how the injuries happened, but they would want to know who did it, to file a police report. Which of course left them at the same impasse. Luckily, further inspection of the boy showed that his nose hadn't been broken, nor was any of his ribs. Though the tooth he'd lost, would remain so. If they had the tooth, they might have been able to take him to a dentist and have it put back in. But Timmy didn't want to go back. When the topic of having her or Tootie retrieve the tooth, he said he would rather go get it. Which caused a familiar tug on her heart. Hed would rather deal with more pain, then put any of them in harms way.

"So..." Vicki put her head down, on the kitchen table. They'd gotten nowhere since they began. They were no closer to helping Timmy. "What do we do now."

"I don't know." Her mother looked at her father, who just looked away and down to the table. "Unless we can figure something out... we'll have no choice but to call the police. It won't be easy on him. But it might be the only option."

"He can stay here." Vicki insisted. Okay so it wasn't the best idea in the world, but it was an idea.

"He could. But if his father tried to make him return, there would be nothing that we could do to stop him legally." Her father said never looking up from the table. It didn't matter, she damn sure wasn't going to let Timmy go back there. Didn't matter what happened, she damn sure wasn't going to let him go back.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Timmy's PoV )**

 **VAVAV**

 **U** sually he was comfortable in Tootie's room. Ever since her crush on him had faded into nothing more than friendship, it always felt comfortable there. Normally it was pretty much the only time he had actually felt safe and comfortable. Well at least until last night. If someone had told him that he would feel safe and comfortable with Vicki, he'd have told them that they needed to have their head checked. That something was seriously wrong with them mentally. Which was what he was thinking, about himself, that something was wrong with him. That, maybe the last time his dad hit him in the head, it had messed him up.

What was more strange was the fact that he wasn't comfortable in Tootie's room. Hadn't felt comfortable since Tootie had dragged him into her room this morning after breakfast. And the fact that Tootie kept asking him how he was. If he was in pain. He was tired of answering the same questions over and over.

"So... uh... Do my clothes fit alright?" Tootie asked him, at least it was a different question. Something that was still odd, but it was somewhat normal.

"Uh, yeah. Have to hold them up though..." Tootie chuckled at his remark. He knew that, she knew he wasn't calling her fat or anything. She made it a point of joking on him whenever she could about his size. He was so much smaller than the other guys at school.

"Yeah, because you are so skinny..." Her smile vanished, as a thought seemed to have crossed her mind. "You, uh... you do eat enough, right?" Tootie looked away, obviously not wanting to ask, but still felt she needed to. He knew what she was asking. He was abused, it wouldn't be uncommon that he would be half starved too. And he had eaten with enthusiasm this morning. But that wasn't the case. He cooked the food at the house, he even bought the food. Even if his dad wasn't working, he was receiving unemployment. So he did eat enough, normally. But for the past three days he hadn't eaten more than a handful of cereal, and a toaster pastry, but that had been day before yesterday.

"I eat. I just haven't in a couple days. Haven't been very hungry. It was like my stomach was all knotted up." Could have been from when his dad had kicked him in the stomach, he wasn't sure. But he had woken up with an appetite this morning, so that was a good thing, he guessed. He sighed and laid back on Tootie's bed like he had many times before, wishing he could be comfortable.

"Timmy?" He made a small noise meaning that he'd heard her. There was silence for a while, then she continued. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I don't know." He'd wondered that before. But it all boiled down to the fact that he'd been embarrassed and ashamed. He didn't want Tootie to feel sorry for him. "I guess I was embarrassed."

"But we could have helped sooner." He knew that. He did. Which is why he had come here last night. That, and he hadn't have anywhere else that he could go. But he wasn't about to tell her that she had been his last resort.

"I know... but it was hard to admit it. I just thought that if I could just hide it... that it wouldn't be true. That it would stop, or go away." That is what he had thought... or hoped at least. But it never happened.

"So... what was it like being all cuddly with Vicki?" He could hear the humor in her voice, and the surprise. It was no secret that Vicki had become a bit nicer... but she was no where near cuddly. But he was glad for the topic change.

"I don't know. It was... odd. I was actually comfortable, believe it or not." He was starting to feel nervous again. Just talking about Vicki just made him realize that she wasn't here, and oddly enough that made him feel nervous. But there wasn't much that he could do about it.

 **AVAVA**

 **L** unch passed by with just Tootie and him at her house. Vicki's father went to work, and Vicki and her mother said they had errands. Which Tootie said was odd, since Vicki never bothered to go out to do errands before. He tried not to let it get to him. He tried not to think about Vicki not being there, because it was just so strange. Yesterday... before his dad had beat the hell out of him, if someone had of asked him what he thought about Vicki. He would have told them that she was cold-hearted, and mean-spirited. Would have told anyone who asked, that he would rather roll around on broken glass, get cut up, then go for a swim in a pool of lemon juice, then to have to be around the redhead again. But last night, he just wanted to be around her, close to her. Well after he had shown her what had happened to him. The compassion in her voice... the way she rubbed his back, had just put him at peace.

About an hour after lunch he borrowed more of Tootie's clothes and took a hot bath when his back muscles started to get stiff again, when his body started to ache again. Then, when he finally felt as relaxed as he could get he dried off and got dressed. He started off in Tootie's room while she was taking a long bath to soak. Then he started to feel anxious. He wandered out of Tootie's room, and went into the living room. He didn't stay long, it hadn't felt right... he didn't feel safe. Finally he ended up in front of Vicki's room. He had only ever passed her room before on his way to Tootie's room. The door, unlike now, had always been closed.

He stood there looking into the older teen's room. Something about the scent of the room drew him inside. He couldn't explain what it was. He knew that Vicki didn't wear any perfume, and she used the same shampoo that Tootie did... so that couldn't have been the scent. It was a scent that his mind associated with Vicki. So without thinking so much he continued into the room, went to the place in the room that had the strongest scent... Vicki's bed...

This is so insane, he thought to himself as he laid back on her bed. His brain, most of his brain screamed that he shouldn't be there, he shouldn't even have considered laying on her bed, much less actually laid on it. But there was that small fraction of his mind that told him that he was safe there. Nothing could hurt him in Vicki's domain. No one was stupid enough to go into her domain uninvited... except the obviously insane person that he was at the moment. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and just let the world vanish.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Vicki's PoV )**

 **VAVAV**

 **S** he and her mother had spent most of the day trying to figure out what to do. They spent hours talking about different scenarios. At first it was more of what they could do, then as everything seemed hopeless they started talking about fantastical ideas about what they could do. Which didn't help much in the way of solving any issues, but it did make them feel better. But the only option that they had available at the moment was to just have Timmy stay with them until they were forced to make another choice. Timmy couldn't continue to wear Tootie's clothing, and her boxers. So they would have to get his... but they couldn't take him back to that house.

So Vicki and her mother went instead.

 **AVAVA**

 **W** hen they got to the house, they had expected to deal with a belligerent drunk. Or at least an argument. Instead, no one answered the door. So Vicki let herself in, using the key hidden in the same spot as it used to be, followed by her mother, who ran into her as she stopped. A lot of destruction in the living room. Her eyes scanned the wreckage. There was a hole in the wall, that her mind kept telling her that Timmy's back would fit into the broken sheet-rock. Many holes in the walls that looked to be from a fist. But that wasn't that caused her to stop. It was the blood that had dried on the floor. In the middle of the dried blood was a rock. No... not a rock. It was Timmy's tooth. She could imagine him on his knees, bracing himself against the floor with his hands, as he spit out that tooth. She was angry... she was sad... how in the world could anyone do this. To Timmy, no less. Timmy was about the sweetest, kindest boy she had ever known. He didn't deserve this, no one did. She started to shake.

"Vicki, honey it's alright." Her mother said as she felt her mother wipe her cheek. She hadn't even realized that she'd begun to cry. Didn't even know why she was crying. Something about this place just made her hurt so much inside.

"Let's just get his stuff, I don't like it here." Vicki muttered, both of them started towards the steps that would lead them to Timmy's room.

Timmy's room seemed to be the only room that was void of destruction. She thought it was ironic. When she had babysat the boy, his room had easily been the messiest, and now it was spotless and clean. Her mother started with the dresser drawers, then with the closet. Where she found a couple suitcases, and started filling them with his clothes and underwear. While Vicki started with other things. She grabbed his laptop, then took a few pictures of him and Tootie, and some of him and his other friends. She couldn't remember their names, but they both had moved away a few years back. She was sure that he would want them.

She sat on the bed as she felt more tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't figure out why this was effecting her so much. In her mind she knew this situation was a sad one, a depressing one. But she was Vicki. She had ice for a heart, and didn't have these feelings. She couldn't have these feelings, not for the Twerp. She let out a frustrated groan. She took a deep breath, and found herself smiling. Something about the smell of this room... it was nice. It was calming.

"Victoria." She looked up to her mother, obvious she had tried getting her attention without success. "Sweetie. It's alright to be upset about this. It's... normal."

"Not for me." She wiped her eyes and cheeks with the collar of her shirt. "This isn't like me at all. I'm not this touchy feely person. I mean, you of all people know I wasn't very nice. And he got it from me the worst."

"Well. Maybe that should tell you something right there." Her mother said standing up picking up the suitcase. Vicki followed suit picking up the things she'd collected. "Let's get out of here before Mr. Turner gets back, we don't want to have that fight today."

 **AVAVA**

 **V** icki and her mother picked up something for dinner before heading back to the house. Yeah, they were only a few blocks away from their house, but neither felt like cooking anything for dinner. They talked a bit on the ride back to the house, though the topic of her caring about Timmy was not brought back up again. She didn't know if it was because she didn't want to talk about it, or if her mother sensed it was a confusing, therefore touchy, subject for Vicki.

When they entered the house with dinner, and Timmy's belongings, they were greeted by an anxious looking Tootie. Vicki was worried when she didn't see Timmy in tow. He was usually close to her, or Tootie. Usually Tootie, but last night and today, when she had been there, Timmy had been closer to her. She looked around, expecting that he would just pop out at her.

"Where's..." she started when Tootie looked at her.

"I tried telling him it was a bad idea... but he wouldn't wake up long enough to listen..." Tootie started, then looked up stairs. "Try not to get mad at him... Please Vicki..." Tootie pleaded.

Vicki ascended the stairs and noticed her bedroom door was open, she vaguely remembered leaving it open last night, since she had slept on the couch with Timmy. Well, she didn't have much a choice in the matter, since she had made Timmy lay his head in her lap, then when he had fallen asleep, she didn't want to wake him up by moving him. A flaw that she hadn't seen when she made the plan to get Timmy to sleep.

When she got to her doorway, she just stared inside. She didn't know what to think about the brunette boy curled up on her bed. What was he even doing in there. What had possessed him to even go into her room. Wasn't he afraid of her? Well considering that he had been curled up with her last night, maybe he wasn't. She had just assumed it was due to him being upset and scared, that he would come back to his senses today. But no. There he was, sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"Hey Twerp," Vicki called after she had gotten to the bed. He stirred slowly, his one good eye opening, the other opened slightly. Looked like the swelling was going down. That was a good sign.

"Vicki?" His voice was slurred from sleep, and a smile slowly stretched across his face. Not a big smile, but just enough to know that he was happy to see her.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She didn't snap at him, or even raise her voice. She wanted to, because after all, this was her private place. Her sanctuary. Her eyes darted to her dresser, as if she could tell if they'd been open or not from a mere glance, but she couldn't tell. However, she was curious, and wanted to know the answer to her question.

"I felt anxious, but in here I felt at ease. I felt safe. I know it sounds stupid... but I do." He sat up, getting off the bed, he smoothed out the covers best he could with his hand. "And it smells nice."

"So you... feel safe in here?" That was an odd thing to say. How could he feel safe with her? Didn't he hate her? Then she sniffed the air slightly, as his last comment sunk in. "I don't smell anything."

"I don't know." Timmy shrugged, "It's not a strong smell... just... something subtle, something that I can only associate with you. I can't explain it."

Her room smelt like it always did, like her clothes did. It smelt... like her. Now that she thought about it, she remembered having a similar calming reaction that he described, when she was in Timmy's room. "Look, just don't make a habit out of it, alright, Timmy?" He nodded his head, and she told him about his things being here, and that after dinner they would help him put his stuff in the guest room. He seemed more than pleased to be able to stay. And it made her happy that he was pleased, for some odd reason.

That night after they had eaten dinner, and helped Timmy move into his room, with a few pokes from her sister about letting Timmy sleep in her bed, without any kind of reaction from her. She took her shower, and had gotten into bed. With all the swirling thoughts and emotions going on in her head, she was more than happy to just fall asleep.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep, when her eyes opened. She glanced over at her clock on her nightstand. It was only two-thirteen. What was she doing up? Then she felt something move behind her, she turned over to look at whatever it was that had moved. It was Timmy, curled up against her back, sleeping peacefully. She didn't know what she had done to make this boy want to be close to her. What made him feel safe and comfortable around her... because she didn't think, that before he had shown up all beaten up like he was, that she had ever been nice to him. Less mean? Yes. But not nice. Whatever, she'd let him sleep here for the night. She was too tired to push him out of her bed. Either that, or she just didn't feel mean enough...


	3. Chapter 3

**AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

Anyways This is Chapter 3, I was gonna wait a bit. Unlike my other fiction I just posted, 'Her Relationship' (Which is Mature) I don't have several chapters built up. So go into this knowing it'll be a week or so before I come back around. Maybe even longer.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Timmy's PoV )**

 **VAVAV**

 **T** immy stretched out the next morning before his eyes opened. He felt oddly calm and relaxed, considering his father would be yelling in a few minutes, that he expected something to eat when he got out of the shower. No point in putting it off any longer, he thought to himself, as he sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes before opening them. He wasn't in his room. It took him a moment to remember that he was at Tootie's house, and a bit longer to recall that he had come into Vicki's room the night before. No matter where his mind was at the moment, the fact that Vicki's room, of all places could calm him down, just felt weird and strange to him.

He got out of Vicki's bed slowly and quietly, planning to go back to the room Tootie and Vicki's parents said he could use, grab a change of clothes, and just pretend he didn't sneak into Vicki's room last night. The only one that would know would be Vicki, and he doubted that she would tell anyone. It was just embarrassing for her, as it was for him.

He made it past Tootie's room, then her parents room. Finally crept past the bathroom, that he heard water running from inside. If he was lucky, only him and Vicki were awake... he thought as he went into the room and closed the door. He looked around the room. It didn't look much different from the one back at his house, only that this one only held a few of his possessions. Not that he cared about the stuff that had been left. He was just happy that they'd bothered to go and get his things, though at the same time he was peeved that they had risked going into his house. Timmy assumed, that since he hadn't been home that day, his father had went to the bar to drink, and be able to eat since Timmy hadn't been there to cook for him.

He shook the thought out of his mind as he went to the few drawers that held his clothing. Grabbed an outfit, then waited on the bed. He'd wait until he heard the bathroom door open and close, then he would wait a bit for Vicki to get to her room. He didn't want to face her this morning. He knew that she'd tease him, even if she didn't tell anyone else. Imagine... hiding in your ex-babysitter's room at night, when you were fifteen. How humiliating, he thought as he heard the bathroom door open and close. He waited a few moments... but he didn't hear Vicki's door close. She could have went to the kitchen, he thought as he opened the door and peeked out.

No one was in the hallway as he made his way to the bathroom. Tootie's door was still closed, and he couldn't see any light coming from under the door. Good sign, he thought. Vicki's door was open still, just as it had been when he woke up. He opened the bathroom door and went inside, closing and locking it behind him. He started the shower, and stripped off his clothing. Then got under the stream of water, not having to wait for it to warm up. He didn't have much choice but to use Tootie and Vicki's soap and shampoo, since his didn't get brought over. He wasn't upset, or even sad that those items hadn't been remembered. They hadn't had to get anything of his at all, he thought as he cleaned himself.

 **AVAVA**

 **H** e slowly and quietly made his way through his house, up the stairs and into his room. It didn't look like his dad was home, but still he wasn't taking chances, he could have taken a cab home, and left his car at a bar. He'd come back for a few things that Vicki and her mother had missed. One being his toiletries, the other was a box that was inside the box-spring of his mattress. Couldn't blame them for missing that last one. He had been hiding that since he was twelve. In the beginning he had saved up most of his allowances to buy a car when he turned sixteen. And he added to it every time he got his allowance, and whenever he got extra money, from helping neighbors or something. However the last few months, ever since his father started beating on him, he was no longer interested in a car, it was supposed to be money he'd use to run away.

He pulled the box out from it's hiding place, and opened the box. Inside the box sat close to eight thousand dollars. Though it looked like a lot more, since it was mostly ones and fives. He had always planned to take some to the bank to change out for larger bills, but always forgot.

He grabbed his basket of toiletries from the bathroom on the way out and back down the stairs. The entire time he expected his father to just appear out of no where and grab him, keeping him from returning to Vicki's. But as he strode across the lawn, and onto the street, he relaxed some. No one was coming after him.

"Timmy!" He about jumped out of his skin, when Vicki's car pulled up next to him. He let out a sigh of relief. "Why did you go back there?"

"This..." he held up his basket with his soap, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush and tooth paste in it.

"Oh... Sorry, I didn't think about that when I was there. Here get in," She leaned over the seat and opened the door. "I gotta make a run to the mall, you don't mind tagging along, right?"

"I guess not." Besides, it would give him a chance to spend time with Vicki. Ever since she invited him in, he'd felt oddly strange about Vicki. Despite his better judgment, he felt safe around her, wanted to be near her.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Vicki's PoV )**

 **VAVAV**

 **M** aybe she should have dropped him off at her house, she thought as she looked over at Timmy, who had been stuck to her hip since they left the car. It wouldn't have been so bad, if an elderly lady hadn't come up to them while they were shopping and commented on what a cute young couple they were. Then the older lady hadn't stayed long enough for her to correct her. Not that the lady was quick... just when the words left the elderly ladies mouth, Timmy started choking on a piece of candy. So it was either correct they lady, or let the boy choke to death.

However completely random, it did cause her to think about the boy next to her some. He was pretty cute for a Twerp, albeit young. He had filled out since his youth... though, he couldn't get much twerpier than he already had been. But he was still so small. He didn't get taller like the other boys had. She looked over to him as he walked next to her, hell she was still a couple inches taller. Well she glanced at him, looking directly might make him notice her. He seemed happy, calm even. Something she hadn't seen from the boy since, well, before the other night. Except this morning when she woke up after he had slipped into her bed. It seemed innocent enough though. He hadn't tried anything that she was aware of. He just slept there. But he seemed happy now. Was it because of her?

Strange thought... but maybe.

"Hey, Timmy?" Vicki noticed he stopped a moment after she did.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at her, his face no longer looking calm or happy. It was blank. A common look he had on his face, when he wasn't crying. Like a mask.

"Uh... Well you see... I was curious, you seem, I don't know. Happier, around me." She rubbed the back of her neck slightly. "So... uh. Why?"

"I don't know what you mean..." But the mask he quickly put on seemed to be cracking. His stoic face started to look worried. Was he afraid that if she thought something made him happy, she'd crush it... Well then again, she was Vicki... and that is something she would have once done.

"I'm not mad about it. I'm not, really. I'm just... confused." Vicki looked down to the floor. "I mean... Shit. I'm... Me! I mean come on I'm like... I don't even know." She sighed.

"I've... always..." she could almost see the internal struggle going on in his head. "You see... I always rejected Tootie, because I didn't like her the way she liked me. I always saw her as a sister," That much she could have told him on her own... but that wasn't even what she asked. "But that's not the complete truth. Y-You see. I've always had... something, I don't even know what it is. But I've always had some thing for you. Just deep feelings... I used to wish that I didn't. Just because it's... not right." He could have told her he was an alien, and then proven it to her, and she wouldn't have been more surprised. "Even when I was younger. Yeah... you were always yelling, and mean, at and to me. But you always made sure I ate, made sure I got to bed. Even kept the bullies off my back for the most part. Yeah... so you weren't nice about it, and you did it your way. But you did it. You were there. A lot of my past is blurry and hazy.

"I don't know if it's 'cause I forgot most of my childhood, or if my brain's all messed up from being hit in the head, one too many times. But The one thing I remember... is that you were there. Since I was eight when I called you, until I was thirteen. Then I always saw you when I came to visit Tootie." She wanted to interrupt him. Wanted to agree, suggest that maybe he did need to have a C.A.T. Scan done of his head, but she couldn't. "I remember when I first called you. My parents had left me alone. I was scared, and alone. I'd never been left alone before. Saw some commercial on TV about you. So I called. Then you showed up. I thought then you had the prettiest eyes, and hair. I had never seen anyone with red hair, before then. And I haven't seen anyone else with pink eyes. So, even then I think I had a crush on you... Then you went from being sweet, to bitter... And I don't know. I just never stopped seeing you look pretty I guess." His face back to stoic... He just looked at her. Not much else to say, she guessed.

Vicki just couldn't get her mind to wrap around it. Timmy Turner. Timothy Tiberius Turner had some kind of feelings for her. Enough so, he'd turned down all of her sister's advances, a girl that would do anything for him, before he finished asking for it. Every teen-aged boy's fantasy... for her? No... she had to have misunderstood. She replayed what he said in his mind over and over again. She had to miss something.

"I... I need to sit down." She muttered walking over to one of the benches. She put her head, which was starting to hurt, in her hands. "Okay. So tell me again. Not all of it. Just... simply... what do you mean?"

"I like you Vicki. More than I think I should. More than Tootie liked me." Whoa there boy... Even bears don't like salmon more than Tootie was in love with him. She should know, she shared a wall with the barely post teen girl. And given some of the girls past muttered fantasies... followed by sounds that she was sure Tootie didn't know her pillow didn't muffle, that there was no way... he liked her more than Tootie liked him.

"D-Don't you think... that Tootie would make a better match for you? I mean I'm not telling you to go... uh... bang my sister or anything. But she'd do anything for you..." Best leave some of the things Tootie would do out of it. Some of the things she'd heard... hell she wouldn't even let someone she loved do most of it.

"I tried. I just can't feel that way about her. You think I don't know you're an adult and I'm a minor? I know. And it's messed up, because I can't feel any other way. Even when I came to your house that night... in my mind I called you the bane of my existence... not because you were mean. But because you will always be unattainable for me." He sat down, obviously frustrated. "I mean I was looking for Tootie that night. I didn't expect you to open the door. I needed comfort... needed something to release the stress inside. I was going to force myself... to... you know, be with her. Anything for comfort... But then you answered the door, and I faltered. Then, she wasn't home... then when she got home I was fixated on you again!"

 **AVAVA**

 **T** he rest of the shopping trip went by in silence. Neither having much to say on the matter, actually... Timmy didn't have anything else to say in the matter, she just hadn't figured out what, and how to say anything. So she just followed him around the mall, various stores and places. Until it was time for her to get what she had been sent out for. She would be a little late getting back, but she was sure her mother wouldn't be too upset. Then again, they never got too upset with her. Even though, she had an excuse. Timmy. Him... and the fact that he had dropped this huge thing on her lap.

So she had been thinking about what she could say to him. He already knew that she was an adult, and he was a minor, so she didn't have to tell him that... she should reinforce it though. She should tell him that people would look at him strange... might even think he was insane for liking her. She should tell him that, there were other girls more deserving, that had better figures, better attitudes, his age! She should tell him all of that, and more. But the entire time they had been shopping, to the point she was now alone in her room sitting in her computer chair, trying to forget everything watching some movie on her TV... She kept thinking that she didn't want to tell him all of those things. Not at all.

Some... creepy, sweet... creature, inside her, wanted to tell the boy, it could happen. Told her that she should embrace the boy. That if he liked her, she should count herself lucky. Seriously, it wasn't like she had guys banging down the door to be with her. Hell, she hadn't even had a date... not since high school where she made a boy go out with her. But here was this... cute, albeit young, boy who had feelings for her, strange as they might be. Strange? No. The boy's explanation made sense. It did. She could see the attachment, and how he could have feelings for her. What was strange was that while he explained it to her. She could feel something.

Okay, so she couldn't say she liked the little twerpy boy from the moment, that she had seen him. To her, he was just another kid that would try to break the rules. That she had watch for spending money. Cause she couldn't ask her family. No. At the time, she could have demanded her parents to. But at the time, she knew the financial situation... and she couldn't force them to lose the house... not when she would also be homeless. She had been cruel, not stupid. So she had to babysit brats to have spending money. So in her eyes, he was just another brat that she would have to watch. How was she supposed to know, that out of all the kids, he actually gave her the least trouble? That he always cleaned up when told to. That most of the time, he would stay in his room, and not even bother her?

So what was strange... Was the fact that she liked this boy. Had liked him even when he was younger. She had picked on him, and tormented him the most, despite being the best kid she babysat. She remembered her and her mother's short exchange back at Timmy's house."This isn't like me at all. I'm not this touchy feely person. I mean, you of all people know I wasn't very nice. And he got it from me the worst." Vicki had said, then her mother had replied,"Well. Maybe that should tell you something right there." She didn't understand it at the time. Just figured it was... just a reply. Normal girls... when younger pick on the boys they like. But she had been much too old for that... Then again, Vicki never liked boys... not until she hit her teens. Mainly because, she didn't like people. Didn't trust people. Was scared of people... which was why she put up a cold front, until she turned bitter. So maybe that picking on boys thing... had laid dormant for all those years until...

"Bah! No one would understand though." She thought about if something... could happen between them. No one would understand. They would just see a babysitter... taking advantage of one of the boy's she had babysat. Why did this have to happen to her now... Well it didn't just happen, something in her mind told her. You just realized that it happened a long time ago, it continued. "No... this can't... couldn't have... freaking damn it!"

"Are you alright Vicki?" Tootie's voice came from her doorway. "I heard you muttering... and grumbling... and when you yelled 'Damn it' I was worried something was wrong."

"Tootie..." Damn it! That was another obstacle. Her sister was madly in love with Timmy... like seriously, crazy, kinky sex acts, madly in love with him. If... something... could ever happen. How could she do that to her sister? It wasn't her fault that Timmy liked her... then again it wasn't completely her fault she liked him back... she couldn't stop liking him... she knew she couldn't... she wanted to, and couldn't. "I don't know... just a lot on my mind."

"Timmy?" Tootie said looking towards her. "I'm worried too. And I know you think it's because of my insane crush on him, but that's not it. Honestly I gave up on that crush years ago. Not that I don't think he's still hot, and sexy. But, I think... if anything was ever going to happen between me and him, it would have by now... but that's not the point. The point is, he has been kinda distant today... Okay, so MORE distant than before. Is that why you're all moody?"

"Yeah, kind of. We had a talk today. And It seems that he didn't think I was completely evil, or mean." She left out the parts about how he confessed his feelings towards her, but she told her the rest. "So, I'm just... frustrated."


	4. Chapter 4

**AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **I** 'm a liar, a big dirty liar. I know I said I was going to do GF fictions, but I couldn't. I had to get this out. I'm not even kidding, I had dreams about it... and considering the content, it's not a dream I wanted to continue having. So I hope with writing it, I can get it out of my head.

This is a shorter chapter, but still I needed to get it out.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Timmy's PoV )**

 **VAVAV**

 **I** t was dark. There was this beeping. Then he remembered something. Voices had surrounded him. At the moment all he could remember were the voices. Angry voices. Frantic voices. Worried voices. Scared voices. Calm reassuring voices. But he was trying to link them all together. He remembered he had left his home, and had been staying with Tootie and Vicki's family. He remembered Vicki helping him, and finding it strange. Remembered Tootie and her family coming home early from their mini vacation. Remembered getting his things, that Vicki and her mother had forgotten, or over looked. Even remembered shopping with Vicki... but then something happened. What was it?

He tried to move his body, but couldn't. Actually at the moment, he didn't even know if he had a body... it didn't feel like it. Well at least he wasn't in pain anymore. Wait. That's right. He had been in pain. A lot of pain. What happened? He'd been in a lot of pain... When he heard the Angry voices, he was in pain, and the frantic and worried ones too. He also felt pain when the voices that surrounded him was scared. But then something else happened. A sudden calm spread through his entire body. It started in his arms, then spread through his entire body. Bits and pieces started coming back... then all of it came back to him. What had happened.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Several Hours Ago )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** e was standing in what used to be his bedroom... that was still his bedroom, even if he was using the one at Vicki and Tootie's. He had come back, because he had forgotten something. He held up the simple chain necklace. To another person, the chain might have looked meaningless. Oh, it was silver, and looked nice, but it was just a necklace. But it had been a necklace that he'd gotten from Tootie one Christmas, after they became friends. Even if he didn't see Tootie romantically. She was his best-friend, and he didn't want to leave something, from her, behind.

"And where the hell have you been?" An angry voice boomed behind him. A voice that once talked to him with some kind of care... okay... so it has been closer to indifference than actual care, but it hadn't held the same malice in it before, where it did now.

"I-I've been, y-you know. Over at To-Tooties." Timmy stammered, turning to look at his father, who was now less than four feet from him. Timmy could smell the liquor on his father's breath. Beer was one thing. Yes, his father still turned violent while drinking beer. But liquor? He turned cruel.

"You haven't been here. You haven't been doing a damned thing here. You didn't cook. I've had to go out and get something to eat these last few days." His dad took a step closer to Timmy, who took a step back. "No one's done the shopping. And you've been over there at that little whores house."

"Tootie's not a whore." Timmy said taking another step back, as his father slowly advanced. "Pu-plus I've been hanging ah-around Vic-Vicki." That's right... Vicki was outside waiting for him... Please don't let her come in, he thought to himself. Please don't let her...

"Timmy?" Vicki's voice came from the hallways. And Timmy wondered just once, if anyone listened to his prayers. Or if whatever deity was listening, they thought that it would be amusing to just see how badly they could mess everything up.

"Ahh the older whore..." His father started, but was interrupted by something insane... something strange. Something that in a million years he would never have imagined. He leaped at his father.

"Don't call her that. Don't touch her!" Timmy growled. Though the anger was cut short, as his father threw him off him. Timmy's back hit the wall and he hit the floor.

"What did I tell you about disrespecting me in my own house?" His father had hauled him up to his feet by his neck, and didn't stop there. Timmy felt his feet raise off the ground as his father held him against the wall by his neck.

"Let go of him!" He heard Vicki scream, as his lungs started to burn in need of air. The hand released his neck and Timmy fell to the floor again, gasping for breath.

"Vic-ki r-ru-run!" His throat burned, and his voice was hoarse from being choked. "ge-get he-lp."

He was happy when the redhead ran out the bedroom door. He was worried his father was going to go after her, when he started towards the door. Timmy had managed to get to his feet. Planning to try and tackle his father... but he couldn't even push himself off the wall. Timmy's father just closed the door and locked it... that's when Timmy became afraid.

"Well, now that the whore is gone. It's time to teach you some manners you ungrateful little brat." And that's when the pain began. Not like before. What he felt before everything went black... was more pain than he ever imagined could exist in the world.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Present )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** e sat up wishing he hadn't. His chest was on fire... or at least felt that way. His whole body was sore... even more so than the night he arrived at Vicki and Tootie's door. The first thing he noticed, was the obvious observation. That he was not in his room. The one at his house, or Vicki and Tootie's. The smell should have given it away. That sterile hospital smell. His eyes darted around the room. Nothing unusual. A closet thing, he forgot the name of. A TV on the wall. A counter with cabinets, and a little sink. And two doors, one leading to a hallway, another leading to a bathroom... he assumed. Then his eyes fell on the rooms only other occupant. A redhead, sleeping awkwardly, on an uncomfortable looking chair.

"Vi-cki..." his voice was still hoarse, and his throat still hurt. Vicki stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Timmy turned his attention to the window... it looked dark, but the shades and curtains in hospital rooms, usually blocked all light. So he couldn't tell if it was night or day. "Vi-cki-eh!" He called louder, but ended up wincing and holding his throat with one hand, and his chest with the other.

"Ugh... Huh?" Vicki sat up looking around. Maybe she was confused where she was too. He winced in pain when he went to get up from the bed, "No... No, stay there. Couple of your ribs were fractured. " She moved the chair closer. "H-How are you... you know, feeling?"

"I hurt all over." His voice still sounded rough. She didn't doubt it. Even if it was just his ribs that were fractured, the boy was literally bruised almost all over his body... at least the parts she saw.

"I went to get my dad... wh-when we got back. The d-door was locked. Dad had to break it o-open." He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I wish we got back sooner."

"So..." He wanted answers... but he didn't know how to ask. What to ask.

"S-So. Once dad got him off you... and... what he did, doesn't matter. B-But we had to call the police. Because y-you... wouldn't wa-wake up. We were so scared. I was so scared. B-But, mom and dad are gonna go down to sign the papers for custody. Th-they'll let you stay with us. Y-Your dad... well it's been two days." Two days... he had been sleeping... for two days? "He hasn't gone to court yet... but he is in jail. We... we won't let him hurt you anymore."

 **AVAVA**

 **( Vicki's PoV )**

 **VAVAV**

 **A** fter the explanation, it didn't take long before Timmy had fallen asleep again. So she watched him for a while. Not that there was much else to do in a hospital... especially during the night time hours. Gift shop was closed, cafeteria was closed. Actually she wasn't even supposed to be there. But no one really tried to make her leave. Not after the look she gave the nurse that had started to say that visiting hours were over.

Her parents and Tootie might listen to their rules, but there was no way in Hell, that she was going to let the boy sleeping in the bed before her, wake up alone. Not after everything he had endured. He had been hurt, and humiliated. Betrayed by the people that should have been there for him no matter what. She even felt guilty for what happened to him. She didn't know what had happened to her.

When she had walked into the room where Timmy had been gathering his stuff, and saw his father holding Timmy off the ground, she had rushed in, and managed to get him to let go of the boy. When Timmy told her to run, she didn't want to. She wanted to help him. But something about the look in Mr. Turner's eyes... scared her. Frightened her enough to run to get her father. If she stayed and got Timmy out. He could have avoided all of this pain.

She put her head in her hands. Still trying to figure out what she was actually doing. Was she actually entertaining the thoughts that she had been thinking since their trip to the mall? It was insane! It was wrong... illegal even... wait was it illegal? What was the age of consent in... Not the point, she yelled at herself. What was wrong with her? Maybe her mother had been right... maybe...

 **AVAVA**

 **( Hours Earlier )**

 **VAVAV**

 **S** he was sobbing... yes sobbing. Not pouting. Not sniffling. Not even just an occasional tear. No. She was sobbing. Which was something that was unnerving her family even more than Timmy's injuries. She couldn't help but think that if she had of stayed and helped, that Timmy would be alright. Alright, so they might would have both ended up with a few bruises. But they would have made it out of there... So what was she doing? Sitting there sobbing into her hands, like some baby. And she didn't really even understand why.

"He's going to be alright Vicki." She felt her mother's hand rub her back softly. Her mother was actually being a lot more supportive than usual... or maybe it was that she was actually letting her be more supportive. Vicki wasn't really used to giving affection... and she really wasn't good at receiving it. "I know this is... difficult for you. And I'm sure it's confusing."

"I-I-I d-don't even kn-know why I'm crying." Which wasn't completely true, she did know why. She just was confused why it bothered her so much. She lifted her head from her hands, her father and Tootie had gone to get dinner for them all, while they waited in the waiting room.

"You care about him." Vicki nodded at the statement, "I mean... you really care about him, more than you think you should."

"H-How..." How could her mother know? How could anyone know? She was so good at hiding her emotions. Hiding everything. So why was it... she couldn't hide this?

"I'm your mother. I see things." So her mother knew she... that she had... some kind of feelings for Timmy? Her mother knew, even when she hadn't had a real clue herself. Not completely. "But..." Here it comes, she thought. The damning words. About how wrong it was to have feelings like she was having... how she was sick. "But... I know it's scary. These... feelings are new to you. It's alright to love him. Honestly, he needs it."


	5. Chapter 5

**AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **T** he seemingly awaited for chapter five... odd. I thought I posted this, seems it was just sitting waiting to be posted. I'm a Bad Bad Sadi.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Timmy Turner )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** e had been released from the hospital three days before, and he was currently in his room, sitting on the bed, with his back to the headboard, a book in his hand. It had taken him forever to get Vicki to take him to the library. It wasn't like his father was going to jump out from behind any corners and grab him.

His father had went to court, and had been charged with various charges. Child neglect, assault, assault on a minor, Child Endangerment, and Child Abuse... just to name a few. He didn't side with his father. Not at all. However, the amount of charges did seem rather excessive. He didn't know too much about the judicial system in Dimmsdale, so maybe it was really strict.

Either way, he didn't think that his father would be bothering him for a long, long, time. However, Vicki was skittish... and had become even more protective over him, than she had been that first night. He didn't even think that, that could be possible. Anyways, he had finally gotten her to take him to the library, where he was able to pick up some books to read. Which she was shocked, as was Tootie. Neither of them had seen him read before, not for recreation anyways.

Well, he thought to himself, since he had only just taken up the hobby. Ever since his father had turned violent, because it was a safe, quiet, activity that he could do, without attracting attention in his room. Since he was told that reading was like going to a whole new world, in some cases, he decided that's what he wanted to do. He had wanted to be anywhere but home, so it seemed like a good pastime for him. Given his situation, there were times that he would have rather been dead, than have to return home. At least when you where dead, you didn't have to worry about being killed by accident. Never knowing if one day, your own father would take things too far.

"Odd," He said aloud to himself, "It's just odd to think that I am safe at Vicki's house."

How many people in the would could say that? Other than her parents and Tootie. However, he couldn't feel safer.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Vicki Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **"** **V** icki... Vicki..." She heard her mother's voice, though she didn't answer it. She was too busy looking at various t-shirts, and pants, and shoes, and socks, and other things. She had to get this done today... because tomorrow... "Victoria!"

"I'm kinda..." She turned to look at her mother, who was pushing the cart that she had been tossing things into.

"Breathe..." Vicki took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "Listen. He's going back to school tomorrow. He's not going over seas for years."

"But..." She sighed. Her mother was right... she was always right, in an annoying kind of way. But she wanted to make sure he had everything that he needed. The clothing that he had packed, the day his father returned early, had gotten stained with blood. And most of his other clothing? It didn't fit, which had been why he hadn't packed them. She just wanted to make sure he had stuff to wear. And, she wanted to make sure, he didn't have to wear pink. She hadn't known that he wore so much pink, because his parents had planned for a girl. Didn't explain why they continued to choose pink for the boy, who was well into his teens.

Alright... so she would admit, there was nothing really wrong with the color pink. Though... only pink shirts... kind of made him a target. It was no wonder bullies targeted Her Twerp.

She looked over at the almost overflowing cart. The annoying reminder that her mother was, once again, right, just peeved her a little.

"Fine... I guess I kinda went a little overboard." It wasn't like she was strained for cash. She had invested her babysitting earnings well, and profited from it.

"Ya think?" Her mother smirked a little. Which caused Vicki to roll her eyes. "So, lets find a couple outfits for him, then we can bring him next time. He might like a chance to finally pick something that isn't pink."

"I didn't get anything pink!" Vicki said defensively.

"No... I know you didn't. I just meant... he might like to pick out his own clothing. You wouldn't like it if he choose everything you'd wear." Her mother made a point. Then again, a hormone fueled teenaged male picking out her clothing, was a lot different than what she was doing. But again... her mother had a point.

"Fine. I know... I know. I'm not myself. I..."

"You're more protective of him, than a dog, over a meaty bone."

"I'm not protective... I'm just... I'm just..." Her mother just stared at her, obviously waiting for some reason... any reason. Sadly, she didn't have a reason... not a good one anyways. "Alright. So I'm protective over him. Someone needs to be."

"Look, Vicki, you don't have to be afraid around me. I know you have feelings for him. I can see it." Her mother laughed, "Your father can see it, because he asked me about it the other day. Maybe it's because we are your family, and we know you the best. And..." Her mother stopped a moment. Vicki didn't know if she was thinking about what to say, or thinking about the shirt in her hand... eventually she put the shirt back on the clothing rack, and looked at her. "And, most people would think horrible things about you. I won't lie about it. He's a teen, and your an adult. But..." Her mother stopped her from arguing. "But... that's because they don't understand. They would see you, an adult, taking advantage of a teen boy. They wouldn't think about the care behind it. Wouldn't think about the feelings that are shared."

"Sharing implies that he feels the same way," Vicki said bitterly, putting back a shirt that she, now, found repulsive, back on a rack, and wondered why she had even tossed it in the cart.

"It's shared, though I think he's more confused about it all than you are, and that's saying something."

 **AVAVA**

 **( Timmy Turner )**

 **VAVAV**

 **T** oday's the day, he thought to himself, as he shouldered his backpack with a wince, and went out the the bus stop. His chest was still sore, so was most of his body. And five days... wasn't enough time for all of his bruises to heal. His face still had bruise marks, from knuckles. And his neck... it still had hand, and finger shaped bruises, that were starting to yellow. There was no way to hide this.

Tootie had offered to try covering it up with make-up, but he had reservations about that. Not that he thought that it would make him a sissy or anything. Just... He didn't want Tootie to get whimsical and start trying to give him a complete make-over. You know, the kind of things that. A female friend might think is more funny, than you would think it would be.

"So... you ready?" Tootie asked, stepping up beside him. He wasn't ready, he didn't want to face any of these people. People that no doubt knew what had happened. Word traveled fast in the suburbs, and when that news revolved around a father going to jail, and his son being ambulanced to the hospital? It would spread like fire, in a paper factory.

"Do I have a choice?" He knew he didn't, at least not yet. Vicki fought for him to do home schooling over the computer, but... the schools said it would take a few weeks to get things ready for it... so until then, he was stuck.

"Nope." his friend patted him on the back softly, before giving him a half hug. "But, you got me. Here comes the bus."

He watched as the bus arrived, stopping in front of him and Tootie. He swallowed as the doors opened, then started to ascend the steps, after a nudge from his friend.

Eyes were on him.

He could almost feel them on him.

He knew they were looking at his face, and his neck. Some of their gazes wandered over his entire being as he continued on to an empty seat, near the back. Maybe they were trying to imagine what other bruises lie beneath. He didn't know... he didn't care. He just wanted them to stop looking at him. Did they continue to watch him as he passed? Turning their heads, as if he was some sideshow freak? He didn't know, and didn't want to turn around while walking to find out.

When he made it to his seat, he didn't even look up at the rest of the, unnaturally quiet bus, his gaze just remained on the back of the seat in front of him. Even as Tootie sat next to him.

 **AVAVA**

 **T** immy would have liked to say that getting on the bus was the hardest part of his day. He would have really liked to. But it wasn't. It seemed that even all the teachers knew about the incident between him and his father. Everyone of them, had pulled him aside, to tell him that if he needed to go to the nurse, or talk to the guidance councilor, that he just needed to ask.

Even Francis had attempted to be nice to him.

Yes.

His, oddly gray colored tormentor, had tried being nice. In the end, he just ended up walking away from Timmy, without a beating. Maybe the being nice thing was just a weird for him, than it was for Timmy witnessing it. He wasn't an invalid! There was nothing wrong with him damn it!

He didn't need a damned councilor!

He didn't need these people's pity!

"Timmy?" He turned to face the person who had called him, as he was carrying his lunch tray to a table, that he and Tootie normally sat at.

It was Trixie.

Odd though.

Trixie, never, never remembered his name.

"I was wondering, if you and your friend wanted to come and sit..." She started.

No...

Hell no!

"No, I don't. I don't want to sit with you. I don't want your pity!" He could feel his face heating up, his right leg started to shake,  
"I'm not a damned invalid. So my dad beat the shit out of me!" His voice was raise, everyone in the lunch room was looking at him now. Tootie had made it to his side, trying to pull him away from the other raven haired girl. Though he struggled. "Doesn't change who I am! Fuck this!"

He pulled his arm out of Tootie's grasp, and stormed out the lunchroom. He dropped his lunch tray somewhere between the lunchroom, and the main doors to the school. He didn't know where. One moment he had the tray, and the next he didn't. He took a few deep breaths, once out of the building. Once he was back in the fresh air. He still felt like he was going to explode.

He pulled out his cell, and dialed the number the cab company that he always used when he would do the shopping for his father. Arranged for a cab to pick him up. He wasn't going to stay here and be treated like he was some fragile... fragile... something! He didn't even know, he was just so angry at all these people... wanting to treat him different.

"Timmy! There you are! What are you doing?" Tootie had caught up with him. "Come on, we can go back, and finish out lunch. Mrs Myers said we could." Mrs Myers was the vice-principal.

"I'm leaving." He said flatly. "I'm... I'm going... I don't know where. But I'm leaving."

"Wha... wait... why? Because of everyone acting weird? It'll pass. It will." He watched as the cab pulled up. Then opened the door to get in... "Wait... uh... geez, I'm going too!"

"Where to, Tim?" Timmy looked up as he sat down, it was one of the regular cabbies that usually picked him up from his house. "Usual place?"

"Yes... no... a couple houses down." He liked this guy. Never once did he ask about the bruises. Never once did he show pity.

"Gotcha... You gonna get in Miss? If so, ya need to get in."

"Oh... Sorry." Tootie mumbled as she got into the cab and closed the door.

"Same place?"

"Yep. Thanks again Frankie." Timmy looked out the window.

"For what? Picking up a kid, from school when I'm not supposta? Bah, I'm always happy to help you Tim. I figure, you have your reasons."


	6. Chapter 6

**AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **T** his is a short chapter, because I wanted to start the next one after this. So yeah. Enjoy.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Timmy Turner )**

 **VAVAV**

 _ **'W**_ _hat was the point in coming back to Tootie and Vicki's house,'_ he wondered to himself as he sat on his bed.

 _'Other than the fact, it's one of the only places that you feel safe?'_ He questioned himself, and couldn't really argue with that. It was the only place that he had ever felt safe.

 _'Because, even if you didn't feel safe here, it was either here, or a foster home?'_ Another valid point.

There was always the original goal he had in mind.

Running away.

If he ran away, he wouldn't have to worry about people pitying him.

He wouldn't have to be stared at as if he was some kind of freak.

Nor would he have to feel like a burden on his friend's family. Of course they hadn't said anything like that, nor had they even hinted at it. But that didn't change the fact that he was nothing more than just a battered boy, that they would feel guilty if they tossed out on the streets.

He pulled out his box of money that he had hidden in this new room, after checking to make sure no one was around. Everyone had went to bed about an hour before. Maybe running away tonight had always been the plan, and he just hadn't figured out, what his unconscious had already knew.

He counted the money, that he had been able to exchange some of the smaller bills to larger ones at various banks. Though not all of what he wanted. H always had to be fast, since Vicki watched him like a hawk most of the time, and Tootie the rest of the time. But he had managed to at least get four grand changed into larger bills. While the rest varied between ones and twenties.

 _'Am I really going to do this?'_ He thought as he started to pack up his clothing, deciding which outfits he would take, and which ones he wouldn't. It wasn't that he didn't like the outfits that Vicki had bought him. He just didn't feel right taking them since she had paid for them. So he left them in the drawers, and taking the clothing that he had brought, that hadn't been stained with blood.

He gathered his toiletries. Various electronic devices that he would need. Only thing left was how to get away.

Dad's car.

 _'Not like he's gonna need it any time soon.'_ He thought to himself, as he carried his packed bags, and things quietly down the stairs, and out the front door, making sure to lock the door on his way out.

If he was lucky, since tomorrow was Saturday, no one notice that he was gone, until about noon. Giving him more than twelve hours to vanish.

 **AVAVA**

 **T** ook him a moment, but he finally found his dad's spare car key. He only assumed the regular key chain had been in his dad's pocket when arrested. He tossed his suitcase in the trunk, and went around to the driver's door. Opened it, and got in.

It wasn't that he hadn't driven before. There had been times that he had been made to drive his dad to a bar, when his dad had been drinking. Even while he didn't have his license, he still had done it. And had found out. As long as you didn't mess up, or act like he wasn't supposed to be driving. Police didn't really pay him any mind.

Now... where to go.

 _'There's the old abandoned summer camp.'_ An old camp that his scout troop used to go to, before it closed down. That was a possibility.

 _'Or the cabin that mom bought, before she left..'_ Since she was living with his grandparents, he didn't think that she would be going there anytime soon.

 _'Or the abandoned amusement park...'_ Okay, not that one. That one freaked him out. Something about an amusement park that got shut down, and abandoned all the rides, just freaked him out.

"Cabin, or Camp." He muttered to himself. They both were in the same direction, so he'd start off going that way, and just see where the road took him. He'd figure out which one he preferred once he got to where he was going.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Tootie Summers )**  
 **VAVAV**

 _ **'Y**_ _eah like he fooled me,'_ She thought as she spied on him, from his slightly opened door, as he packed his suitcase.

She had known that he was going to run, since the day he called the cab at school. He had been acting kinda rabbity.

So, she had already packed a suitcase, and was ready to follow. She even knew that he would take his dad's car. Because he didn't have any other option. Not if he wanted to make the most of the time he could get. Mr. Turner's car would be the only one that wouldn't be noticed missing, until after Timmy was found to be missing.

She'd even been sneaky enough to go over and take the car key, and kept it in her room. She knew there was a spare, but she didn't know where it was.

So, if she intended to stow away, she needed a key.

She watched and waited as he left the house, she followed after him.

When he went into the house, she tossed her suitcase in the trunk, and got into the backseat, laying down. She was going on this ride no matter what. No way he was going to just vanish. Not her best friend.

She heard him toss in his suitcase, hoping that he didn't see hers, and hoped he didn't notice her. The car door opened, flooding the inside of the car with light, and she held her breath. Then was plunged into darkness as the door closed.

"Cabin, or Camp." she heard him say, but wasn't sure what it meant. Obviously, they were destinations, but not any that she knew about.


End file.
